


Breaking

by blipblorpsnork



Series: Partner For A Night [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: (Lightly Implied), Aftercare, Begging, Biting, Degredation Kink, Disobedient Subs, Dom/sub, Flogging, Gags, Good Doms Always Do Aftercare, Hand & Finger Kink, Hand Jobs, Impact Play, Implied Dirty Talk, Is there a tag for dominating someone til they have a good cry? because damn do I need one., Leather Kink, Light Bondage, Light Sadism, Light Stepping Kink, M/M, Masochism, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Restraints, Riding Crops, Rough Sex, Rough handling, Spreader Bars, Teasing, Wet & Messy, breakdowns, domination kink, hard dom, light fear play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:01:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22769752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blipblorpsnork/pseuds/blipblorpsnork
Summary: There were plenty of nights that found Duke in a low-riding black leather corset, black leather fitted gloves covering his hands. Leather, leather, everywhere, and not a scrap to waste. On nights like this, Duke wasn’t gentle. Seto enjoyed acting out and being put in his place for it; Duke would be lying if he said he didn’t find it satisfying to dominate the young CEO and show him who was the real top dog.
Relationships: Kaiba Seto/Otogi Ryuuji | Duke Devlin
Series: Partner For A Night [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1637062
Kudos: 11





	Breaking

There were plenty of nights like this. Plenty of nights that found Duke in a low-riding black leather corset, black leather fitted gloves covering his hands, skin-tight leather leggings, and high black heels that seemed to be a hybrid of dress shoe and sharp pumps made especially for the lanky man. Leather, leather, everywhere, and not a scrap to waste. There were many nights he found himself in this attire on the giving end of a crop with a braided rod, one foot up on the storage chest at the end of a four-poster canopy bed leaning forward with an elbow on his knee and a dastardly smile on his pretty lips. Many nights where he was staring directly at Seto, on his knees in the center of the bed with his arms bound behind his back with silk rope and a spreader bar forcing his bent knees to stay apart, bereft of any clothing but his boxer briefs.

On nights like this, Duke wasn’t gentle. He knew what his client wanted, and he always gave it to him as he needed it done. He toyed with and teased the man, getting close but not touching, running the edge of the crop against his skin but refusing to give him the sharp impact he craved. On nights like this, he took his time, circling him and the bed like a cat on the prowl, strutting in a way that was maddening, infuriating, cock of the fucking walk. With the bed pulled into the center of the room for these scenes it made it easy for him to look at and watch Seto from all angles, stalking him blatantly. It made it easy for him to drink in the frustration that slowly and then quickly became agitated desperation.

He waited, bid his time until the brunette was desperate enough to find himself a fool who tried to give commands.

Then he would bring the crop down sharply, hitting exposed pale skin with a loud noise cutting through the air.

It was a game they played often. Seto enjoyed acting out and being put in his place for it, needed the catharsis of making demands and having them denied outright and shoved into his face, sometimes literally. Duke would be lying if he said he didn’t find it satisfying to dominate the young CEO and show him who was the real top dog.

This exchange would continue until the strikes came without Seto having to act out, continued until he was making soft, quiet, desperate noises that pitched higher and higher as his skin got redder and more sensitive. Duke never made things a routine; he wanted Seto to be on his proverbial toes, to always be guessing what was next. So when the next strike came down on his inner thigh, dangerously close to his precum-dampened boxer briefs, it was with a great deal of satisfaction that Duke took in the brunette’s strangled yelp of pain commingled with pleasure.

The scene continued but with a different atmosphere, an altered direction. The shock of the pain had undone something in Seto, and rather than the stoic angry creature he’d started this session as his demeanor was beginning to melt into something far more pliable. Something hotter, needier, less in control. It was the slip into the headspace he needed, but despite the headway Duke felt they weren’t making the progress he himself deemed appropriate. And while Seto was the one who was in control of the scene, a safe-word away from calling the whole thing off, Duke was the one who called the fucking shots.

As Seto quietly begged him to touch him, to give him any sort of release, hit him with the crop, pull his fucking hair do _something_ the Game Master had turned on a heel and walked into the closet where the racks of accessories and equipment were kept. The entire space was dedicated to their scenes and the deep red velvet walls of this walk-in was certainly no exception.

He strode back into place quickly after retrieving his toy, smirking devilishly and cocking a hip with a wrist resting lazily against it. The reprieve had given Seto time to compose himself and he was settled back in with his glower set in place and an angry growl on his lips.

Duke goaded him, teasing him with his words until the brunette CEO finally snapped out an order but it ended in a muffled rush of words and a sharp inhale through his nose. Duke had pulled a gag into his mouth mid-word from behind him, chuckling darkly just behind his ear as he leaned onto the bed with one foot and pulled it a little more roughly than strictly necessary.

Duke enjoyed being a little rougher than strictly necessary.

Seto’s pupils were blown wide, a harsh blush forming over his cheeks and the bridge of his nose, lighting the tops of his ears on fire. He was panting through his nose, the genuine shock of being silenced sending his desperation and arousal into overdrive. Only now did Duke give him what he wanted, sliding his hands over the heated skin on his back lazily, under his arms and around his abdomen as he settled comfortably behind him. He sat with his legs bent and to the side, resting on a hip and letting his heeled feet dig into Seto’s calves wherever they landed. Being shorter had broad advantages, and he was going to use every single one of them he could.

The leather creaked softly as it slid over pale skin and Duke’s soft lips found the joint of the brunette’s neck and shoulder. He kissed him gently, trailing whisper-soft touches and kisses and nips from that sensitive spot on his shoulder up to behind his ear, murmuring soft dirty words as he went. Long fingers slipped under the hem of nearly soaked boxer briefs, grasping the shaft of his cock smoothly. His strokes were unhurried; slow to the tip, squeezing softly before the slow descent to the root. He languorous manner was beginning to drive Seto positively mad and it showed in the way his shoulders were heaving.

He began to make a small noise behind the gag preventing him from speaking. Duke didn’t need to listen long to understand it was one word, begged over and over in a deliciously distressed mantra. _’Please. Please. Please.’_ His lips curled into a smirk and with no warning he bit down on Seto’s shoulder hard enough to taste copper and the bitter tang of sweat as his hand picked up a harsh grip and harsher rhythm.

It was within a span of seconds that the brunette was coming hard, crying out in muffled shouts behind his gag. His chest bowed forward, spreading bar keeping his legs locked in place and slinky green-eyed man behind him keeping him from toppling over. As his cock pulsed, beginning to dry, Duke kept his pace brutal, moaning unscrupulously from behind him and humming low in his throat when he heard desperate cries morph and transform into desperate whimpers.

He knew this was pushing him hard. He knew the man was going to be sore, maybe even in pain, but he knew that pain wouldn’t last. The quick pumping of his hand forced another orgasm out of the brunette before his refractory period could even begin, this one hotter harder and faster than the last. He knew it was what Seto needed. Above all, he hadn’t tapped out now that a safe-word would just be muffled and useless. 

And so he kept his awful place until Seto was too oversensitive to come once more, milking the last bit of semen from his cock before so so slowly letting his fingertips slide upward, up onto his groin and up his lower abdomen, spreading a sticky mess of cum into the dark curls of his groin and across the soft skin of his lower belly. Seto’s skin shivered compulsively with the touches and his whimpers became more desperate. As the ministrations continued, Duke treating him delicately, kindly, bringing him down from his high, he felt a different kind of tension filling the brunette. Duke couldn’t see his face from where he was kissing the pain away from the wound he’d inflicted on his shoulder, but he didn’t need to to know that tears were beading his lashes.

He kept the gentle treatment up until he began to feel the man’s chest heave in a completely different way to moments before. He waited until he felt the trembling in Seto’s entire body, felt him letting go and giving in to what he really and truly had needed at the end.

Duke slipped away silently, letting the fingers on his unsoiled hand linger for but a moment. He knelt behind his partner for the night, balancing his weight so he wouldn’t jar the bed and untied the silk rope binding his hands behind his back. He could tell from the stiff way Seto brought those long arms around to bury his face in his hands that his shoulders were sore, painfully so, his wrists lightly burned despite the caution of using silk. He retrieved the key for the spreader bar from the bodice of his corset where it had been safely kept, gently guiding Seto’s legs together and then helping him to sit as comfortably as he was currently able.

He kept up this soft, gentle process, removing the gag, sweeping an ungloved hand through sweaty brunette hair, kissing his temple softly when he was bending near enough to reach it. The more he did, the harder Seto wept, the harder he cried until he was sobbing, trying to remain silent but unable to hold onto his pain any longer.

Once he was done taking away all the pieces, putting away all the tools, wiping up what he could reach without undressing him, Duke took Seto into his arms and held him to his chest with all the care of a man handing a delicate wonder. They stayed there for a long time—Duke didn’t bother to keep track. After several minutes had passed he leaned down and kissed the top of the brunette’s head, whispering gentle encouragement, tender praise. Continued until the sobs quieted. Held him close until he’d stopped breathing heavily, until nothing but sniffling and his own whispered words hung in the air.

Afterwards he helped Seto clean himself up. The man was quieter, gently, softer, had no sharp edges to speak of. He remained and felt humbled, murmuring out thanks as Duke helped wipe even the most sensitive parts of him delicately. He sighed softly as Duke massaged lotions into his shoulders, wrists, and thighs to ease the healing and mending process. He remained quiet and demure as Duke quickly changed out the bottom sheet and grabbed the top sheet and comforter to make the bed, adding the plush pillows he’d tossed to the side before Seto had entered the room. He even tucked the taller man in before going into the bathroom to clean himself and undress.

Then he crawled onto the right side of the bed, sliding under the covers without disturbing his partner. His ‘partner for the night,’ every weekend for several months. He didn’t know how long that was going to last. What Seto needed was therapy, not domination, but until he could take that step willingly himself, there was nothing Duke would do to take away this therapeusis. He would be lying if he tried to convince anyone, least of all himself, that he had come to rely on these nights as well.

When he lay facing Seto and rested his head upon the man’s chest, it was with a soft breath and his own thoughts swirling in circles that he couldn’t be fussed to force into making sense. Slowly, well-toned arms came up to wrap around him, pulling him in closer, and as he did every time this happened, Duke leaned into the sensation and let himself be held as they both drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Ja~an! What I thoguht was going to be a one-off fic has officially turned into a three-part series that can be read as individual pieces, rip. Also jegus, going through the tags to make sure I tagged everything I could think of really kinda rubbed in my face how much kink I'm submereged in. -u- Hope you enjoyed the boys' rough foray into theraputic rough-housing! If you have suggestions for more kinks you want me to write up lemme know, I'm always up for more shit :D


End file.
